Kim Gloss
Kim Gloss (bürgerlicher Name Kim Debkowski, * 23. August 1992 in Hamburg) ist eine deutsche Pop-Sängerin mit polnischen Wurzeln die 2010 durch ihre Teilnahme bei „Deutschland sucht den Superstar“ bekannt wurde. Im selben Jahr unterschrieb sie einen Plattenvertrag beim Label MOKOH MUSIC und begann mit den Aufnahmen für ihr erstes Album „Rockstar“. Seit Anfang Januar 2011 ist Kim Gloss auf Promotion-Tour durch Deutschland. Deutschland sucht den Superstar 2010 nahm Kim Gloss (noch unter ihrem bürgerlichen Namen Kim Debkowski) an der 7. Staffel von „Deutschland sucht den Superstar“ teil und belegte den 4. Platz als beste weibliche Teilnehmerin. Durch die Sendung erhielt sie den Künstlernamen Kim Gloss, aufgrund ihrer auffälligen Outfits und ihrer Vorliebe für Lipgloss. Ihre Art, sich zu stylen und zu schminken führten dazu, dass RTL ihr als Novum in der Struktur des Formats eine eigene Rubrik einräumte: In „Kim Gloss TV“ gab Kim ihren Fans Fashion-Tipps. Auftritte von Kim Gloss bei Deutschland sucht den Superstar Mottoshow Datum Titel Originalinterpret Platzierung 1. Mottoshow "Megahits von heute" 20. Februar 2010 Take a Bow Rihanna 4. Platz (7,3%) 2. Mottoshow "Die größten Pop-Hymnen" 27. Februar 2010 Fame Irene Cara 6. Platz (7,4%) 3. Mottoshow "Happy Holidays" 06. März 2010 La Isla Bonita Madonna 4. Platz (9,3%) 4. Mottoshow "Die große 80er Party" 13. März 2010 Eternal Flame The Bangles 5. Platz (8,2%) 5. Mottoshow "Deutsch vs Englisch" 20. März 2010 Krieger des Lichts Can´t get you out of my Head Silbermond Kylie Minogue 3. Platz (16,7%) 6. Mottoshow "Ballermann" 27. März 2010 Du hast mich tausdenmal belogen Almost Lover Andrea Berg A Fine Frenzy 4. Platz (15,5%) 7. Mottoshow "Alt vs. Neu" 23. April 2010 Evacuate the Dancefloor Yes Sir I can Boogie Cascada Baccara 4. Platz (15,7%) (ausgeschieden) Nach dem Ausscheiden bei „Deutschland sucht den Superstar“ unterschrieb Kim Gloss beim Label MOKOH MUSIC ihren ersten Plattenvertrag. Derzeit ist die Künstlerin zusammen mit ihrem Produzenten-Team Jan-Eric Kohrs und Stephan Moritz mit den Aufnahmen für die Fertigstellung des Albums und einer Promotion-Tour durch Deutschland beschäftigt. Am 14. Januar 2011 erschien die erste Single „Famous in Paris“. Erste Single „Famous in Paris“ (Vertrieb Neo/Sony Music) erschien am 14. Januar 2011, das dazugehörige Video wurde vorab beim Sender Viva TV vorgestellt (Viva Neu und Viva Get the Clip). Inhaltlich zeichnet das Lied ein Bild von Kims Traum, in der Modehauptstadt Paris eine erfolgreiche Designerin und Sängerin zu werden und das Mode- und Partyleben zu genießen. Dies wird auch im Aufbau des Videos deutlich, in dem Kim zu Beginn in den Traum fällt und am Ende wieder aufwacht. Auf der Single erscheint als zweiter Track zudem ein Remake von Falcos „Rock me Amadeus“. Weblinks *http://www.kimgloss.de *http://www.mokoh-music.com *http://www.wunderkind-entertainment.com *http://www.tiedemann.de Quellen *Offizielle Website http://www.kimgloss.de *http://www.rtl.de/cms/unterhaltung/superstar/dsds-top10-kandidaten/dsds-kim-debkowski.html *http://dsds.ch/dsds7/kandidaten/index.html Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Sänger Kategorie:Geboren 1992 Kategorie:Frau Wikilinks - Wikis & Websites mit Artikeln zum Thema (Trage deinen Link zum Artikel ein, wenn du eine Seite zum Thema oder diesen Artikel in dein Wiki exportiert hast) * Website/XY-Wiki: Artikelname Social Networks Netzwerke Blogs Twitter |title=Infos über bei Twitter |subtitle= }} Kategorie:Marjorie Kategorie:Alle Artikel